


Tea Time

by AdamantSteve



Series: The Adventurous Sex Life of Clint Barton [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Heat play, M/M, Nipple Play, Vibrators, hot spoons, kinda forced orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint have their own special kind of tea ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Clint is restrained in bondage (consensually!) and Phil puts hot teaspoons on his skin. It sounds weird when I say it like that but that is what happens.
> 
> Betaread by Dunicha.
> 
> This was originally written for a prompt I received on tumblr but then really didn't contain what was asked for in the prompt so I decided to post it as an unrelated thing.

Clint shivers in his ropes as he watches Phil walk away, out to the kitchen where the kettle's whistling. There are muted sounds of tea being made that drift through the walls and then Phil's back with a tray that he sets down next to the table Clint's tied to. He kneels then, runs a hand over Clint's chest and the ropes that tie him there and nods to himself before looking at Clint's face. "How's it going?"

Clint huffs. "Good," he says, tracking Phil again as he leans away to pour a cup of tea. He only ever bothers with the teapot and the cups and saucers when they do this kind of thing - when it's a show. Phil stirs in milk and sugar with one of the delicate silver teaspoons Clint has learned to love and hate in equal measure. The tinkling of spoon against china stops and then Phil brings it up high enough that Clint can see it, a soft ghost of steam curling off before Phil touches it to his chest. 

Clint winces and gasps but does not swear, since that's all a part of this, that he's supposed to be silent and failing that, at least polite. The spoon is dropped back into the cup with a soft clink and Phil kisses the pink oval it's left on Clint's skin. 

"Think you could take it on your nipples?" Phil asks, dragging a fingernail across the one closest to him. Clint gasps just from that since he's so keyed up already, but doesn't miss Phil's pleased little smile. "You goddamn sadist," he says, and that's not polite, so Phil pinches it too. 

There's a vibrator resting between Clint's legs, bound in with the ropes so that it's perfectly situated - tied, in fact - to stimulate the most sensitive area of Clint's cock. Phil reaches down and switches it on, the lowest setting for now, but after a half an hour it'll feel torturous even if Phil doesn't turn it up. Clint takes a deep breath, feeling the ropes give just enough that he can, and then he comes back to Phil's patient perfect face looking at him calmly. "You didn't answer my question." 

There's the tinkling of the spoon in the cup again as Phil stirs. Clint's head is propped up enough that he looks right at his nipple and mentally apologises to it before nodding and looking away. The flash of pain is quick but it lingers, and Clint clenches his fists beside him, digging his fingernails into the skin of his palms. 

Clint's eyes are still tightly shut when Phil presses the spoon against his nipple again, and he swears shit fuck shit goddamn, apologising right after to Phil's disappointed sigh. Before he can say anything else Phil's turning the vibrator up to it's next setting, and Clint's cock jumps in it's tightly bound little prison. 

Phil thankfully moves on to less sensitive areas for a while, heating and then pressing that infernal spoon down his chest and abdomen, his sides and his shoulders, kissing that hot metal against the hollow of his hip and turning up the vibrator each time Clint can't stop himself from cursing. He stops for a minute to drink the tea, less hot now, before pouring another and starting again.

He gets up and positions himself on Clint's other side before working his way back up, starting at the hip where Clint manages to keep quiet and ending at his nipple. He ghosts the hot spoon over it but takes it away, leaning in to suck it instead. He sucks and sucks and nips it with his teeth, all the while with that vibration whirring away and making Clint numb with pleasure. There are no rules with this - he's allowed to come whenever he likes, but as soon as he does, the game will change, and Clint's not sure he wants it to. 

Once Phil's happy with Clint's teased, peaked nipple, he sits and stirs his cup for a long minute, watching Clint with amusement. When he finally brings it up and presses it down, even though Clint's ready for it, he still swears and curses, shifting minutely in his attempts to get away from it. Phil reaches his way down again and Clint's expecting the vibration to go up but instead he wets two fingers to slide over the head of his cock, and that tiny gesture has Clint gasping in surprise as he comes, and it's been anticipated for so long now that he twists as it happens, shooting hot ropes of white across Phil's waiting hand. 

Phil waits long enough for Clint to be able to focus before he takes the spoon and dips it into his cupped palm. As Clint watches, he puts the spoon in his mouth and licks it clean, eyes closed as though he's savouring the most decadent spoonful of dessert. Clint whimpers and breathes, the vibrations unceasing as Phil smiles at him and wipes his hands on a tea towel. He gathers his things and stands, taking the tray with him back to the kitchen, leaving Clint there to wait for whatever he decides to do next.


End file.
